ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
IF
is a kaiju that appeared in Ultraman Max. It appeared in episode 15, "Miracle of the Third Planet". Subtitle: History Ultraman Max IF was first discovered by DASH after it landed near a refinery. Despite it seeming harmless, it was still an object from space and DASH needed to get rid of it. It was dive bombed by Kaito and Mizuki in hopes of getting rid of it quickly. Shortly after Sean tried to put out the flames, IF entered its second form. It tried to return fire at Sean, but he counter acted by firing missiles at the monster. However, IF protruded some gun-like attachments from its back, and sprouted legs and a head. Enraged, the monster fired an all-out assult on DASH in hopes of killing its attackers. DASH was ultimately forced to retreat due to IF's superior replication powers leaving IF unstoppable. Kaito transformed into Ultraman Max to battle the monster and it seemed the Ultra had won once he used the Maxium Cannon to blow up the monster, but again IF adapted and transformed into its 4th form. IF easily easily pummelled Ultraman Max in strength. Even creating its own variation of the Maxium Cannon and beating Max's original copy in a test of might. Clearly outmatched to the monster, Ultraman Max had no choice but to retreat as well. With no opposition and created by man's weapons, IF unleashed an assault on Japan, destroying several cities in its madness until finally it went to sleep. The monster was approached by a blind orphan named Akko, who wanted to be a musician. Wishing to turn the monster kind, she played her flute for the monster, IF began to produce several musical instruments from all over its body to join Akko as she continued to play her song. Ultimately, IF transformed into a sentient mass of music instead of a mindless creature of destruction. With the opportunity, Ultraman Max took Akko and flew into space with her, luring IF away from Earth and into space, where it would continue to play music endlessly. Trivia *IF is one of the two monsters in the series designed by Takashi Miike. *IF is one of the few kaiju to beat an Ultra and live. **IF was also one of the indestructible monsters in the Ultra Series. *The song that Akko and IF play is Étude No. 3 by Frédéric Chopin. *IF's original named was going to be "Zero". *This episode was later featured in episode 29 of Ultraman Retsuden, "The Perfect Lifeform! IF Vs. Max!". Data - 2nd form= Second form :;Stats *Height: 27 m *Weight: 35,000 t *Origin: Space :;Powers and Weapons *Adaptation: IF's signature ability is to absorb what comes into contact with himself and reflect it back twice more powerful at its subject, whether it can be attacks (projectile or direct) or music. **Fireball: IF can unleash a fireball on its body. It had a homing effect on the target. **Organic Missiles: IF can fire organic missiles from pipes that grown on its body. It had a homing effect on the target. **Evolution: IF can evolve itself into third form, growing legs and a head after absorbing DASH Bird 2's missile shots. IF FIREBALLS.png|Fireballs IF ORGANIC MISSLIES.png|Organic Missiles IF EVOLUTION.png|Evolution - 3rd form= Third form :;Stats *Height: 31 m *Weight: 43,000 t *Origin: Space :;Powers and Weapons *Adaptation: IF's signature ability is to absorb what comes into contact with himself and reflect it back twice more powerful at its subject, whether it can be attacks (projectile or direct) or music. **Fireball: IF can unleash a fireball on its body. It had a homing effect on the target. **Organic Missiles: IF can fire organic missiles from pipes that grown on its body. It had a homing effect on the target. **Laser Blast: IF can fire a laser blast that twice more stronger than DASH's blaster gun. **Rush: IF can run twice faster than Max's average running speed, Mach 7. **Super Strength: IF can push an object which was twice stronger than Max's Grip Strength, 80,000 t. **Reform: IF can reform and evolve itself into fourth form, after being eliminated by Max's Max Cannon. IF TF.Fireballs.png|Fireballs Missiles LF.png|Organic Missiles LASER BEAM.png|Laser Beam RUSH IF.png|Rush REFORM IF.png|Reform - 4th form= Fourth form :;Stats *Height: 52 m *Weight: 46,000 t *Origin: Space :;Powers and Weapons *Arm Blade: IF's right arm shaped into a blade which enables him in close combats. *Adaptation: IF's signature ability is to absorb what comes into contact with himself and reflect it back twice more powerful at its subject, whether it can be attacks (projectile or direct) or music. **Regeneration: IF can regenerate from its injuries after being attacked. **Super Strength: IF can unleash physical assaults such as punches that stronger than Max. ** : IF, after being struck by Ultraman Max's Maxium Cannon, can fire a powerful replica of Maxium Cannon. ** : Like Max, IF can throw two sharp crest atop his head, capable of slicing through most known materials, but unlike Ultraman Max's, the Maxium Swords cannot return back to IF. **Evolution: IF can reform and evolve itself into fifth form, after absorbing Akko's music that played by her piccolo. IF ARM BLADE.png|Arm Blade KF REGENERATION.png|Regeneration SUPER STRENGTH.png|Super Strength MAXIMUM CANNON.png|Maxium Cannon IF MACIMSWJ.png|Maxium Sword IF FF EVO.png|Evolution ADAPTION.png|Adaption - 5th form= Fifth form :;Stats *Height: 54 m *Weight: 49,000 t *Origin: Space :;Powers and Weapons *Adaptation: IF's signature ability is to absorb what comes into contact with himself and reflect it back twice more powerful at its subject, whether it can be attacks (projectile or direct) or music. *Levitation: IF can levitate himself without the need of wings or thrusters. *Musical instruments: After absorbing Akko's music that played by her piccolo, IF grew multitudes of musical instruments on its body that played the little girl's song. IF FF ADAPTION.png|Adaptation IF LEVI.png|Levitation IF MI.png|Musical Instrument }} Other Media Ultraman F In this novel, IF was brought to Earth by an Alien Zetton (presumably Inpei Seant) as a bait to lure Hyper Zetton. IF landed on Paris as its first form but continuous attack by French Army's Paris headquarters helped the monster to quickly evolved to its fourth form. When Cocoon Hyper Zetton arrived, IF constantly regenerated from the monster's Dark Fireball until Zetton ate it. Gallery IF_3.jpg IF BEIGN.png|IF blasted by Max's power Neo if I.png Neo if II.png Neo if III.png N30_if.jpg Neo if v Ultraman Max.png Neo if v Ultraman Max I.png Neo if IV.png Neo if V.png IF-MAx-cannon.jpg|Maxium Cannon Neo if pic.png Neo if pic I.png If 5th pic I.png If 5th pic II.png Neo If piv.png If 5th pic.png Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Max Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Ultraman Max Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Ultraman F Kaiju